Holiday Wishes
'''Holiday Wishes '''is an episode of Mint's Room. Summary Mint wants to decorate the playroom with her friends because Lyra is coming to visit. Plot The episode starts with Mint looking out the window, finding out that it was snowing. Suddenly, she hears voices singing in the background. Mint's playroom friends sing the tune of "Jingle Bells" as they ride in a sleigh. After the song, Mint starts jingling her bells, Frosty decorates the Christmas tree, Teddy gives the viewer a present, and Ryan drinks hot cocoa. After the Mint's Room introduction, Mint shows the viewer a picture of Lyra and tells them that Lyra will be coming over for a holiday visit. Ryan, Teddy, and Frosty look out the window and saw that it was snowing very hard, causing Mint to look worried and think that Lyra may not be able to find them through the snowstorm. So, they decided to light a candle for Lyra to find, causing Candle to then come into view. Candle says that she'll be there to light the way. Candle disappears and reappears outside all lit up, and then says that it won't be easy because the wind might blow her out. Teddy saw this and said that he will check on Candle later on to see if her candlelight is still on. Teddy then asks the viewer to check with him to see if Candle's candlelight is staying on. The viewer accepts the request. Later on, it was time to doodle with Chalkboard, who appears. Mint asks what Chalkboard likes about the holidays. Chalkboard tells Mint that what she likes about holidays is decorating a Christmas tree with lots of drawings. Chalkboard then has the viewer play a game called "Draw and Guess" to help Mint decorate her playroom to make it look festive. Chalkboard begins drawing and the viewer saw that she was drawing a Christmas tree. They sing "Deck the Halls" to make a Christmas tree appear and it worked. Chalkboard draws something different. The viewer saw that she was drawing a star. Frosty saw the star and says that that is what he liked about the holidays. They sing "Deck the Halls" again to make a treetop star appear. Sure enough, the treetop star was placed on top of the tree. Chalkboard draws one more thing to complete their holiday decorations. The viewer realizes that Chalkboard was drawing a menorah. Ryan appears and says that a menorah is what he likes about the holidays. They get a table ready. They sing "Deck the Halls" once more to make a menorah appear. After that, the holiday decorations were complete and looked festive. When Frosty saw the candles on the menorah, he wanted to blow them out but Teddy tells her to stop, because the candles on the menorah burn out on their own. Frosty wanted to know what kind of candles they were. Ryan tells them that they were Hanukkah candles which told the story about a lamp they thought would last for 1 night, but it lasted for 8 days. Frosty tells a different story where people light a lantern that led them to a holiday festival which reminded them of the candle they put outside so Lyra could find Mint's playroom. They all gasped. Teddy went to the window where Candle was waiting for Lyra. Teddy asks the viewer if Candle's light was still on and it was. Candle was hanging in there but didn't see Lyra yet. Teddy returns with Mint, Frosty & Ryan. He tells them that Candle's light is still on. They were relieved. Soon after, they decided to sing their holiday song. It starts with Chalkboard with the Christmas tree, Frosty with the treetop star, Ryan with the menorah and Mint holding a picture of Lyra. After the song, Teddy pokes his head out of a door and disappears inside. Mint surprises him. Teddy screams but then he says that he has a present to give out. Teddy had a plate of puzzle piece cookies; he had one cookie for himself, one cookie for Mint and one cookie to hand out the viewer. After that, Mint asks Teddy what he likes about the holidays. And in Teddy's response, he says generosity. Mint heard what Teddy said and wasn't sure on what the word, "generosity", means. Mint decides to define that word in the Googlebook, who appears and shows everyone what the word generosity means and defines the word. Now that Mint knows what the meaning of the word generosity is, she sings out the word. Mint decides to sing the holiday song again. It starts with what Teddy, Chalkboard, Frosty, Ryan and what Mint likes about the holidays. After the tune, Freezedance started singing happily. He had a game for Mint, Teddy, Ryan and Frosty. It was a Dreidel game. Dreidel appears and instructs the characters to say spin, dreidel, spin. They did so 4 times and Dreidel spins away. After the dreidel game, Antonia comes into Mint's playroom. Antonia had a gift for Mint, Teddy and everyone else. They were told not to peek at what Antonia brought. Antonia gets out the gift and tells them to look now. Antonia made a homemade present for Mint, Teddy and everyone else. Teddy and Mint realized that Antonia was showing generosity. Mint and Teddy had to check on Candle once more to see if the candlelight is still on. They check out the window and Candle's candlelight was still on. Suddenly, they heard bells jingling. Mint wanted to know who was ringing the bells. Then she realized that it was Lyra, who was coming. Candle saw her, too. Not long after that, Lyra comes into the playroom with her holiday hat on and has her blue shirt on. Lyra thanked everyone for helping her find her way to Mint's playroom. She even gives a thanks to Candle for lighting the way. Candle then replies that she knew that she was right for the job. Lyra had a gift for Mint, which was a new winter hat that matched the scarf she had from last year. Everyone tells Lyra that they have made up a holiday song on what everyone likes about the holidays. Lyra says that what she likes about the holidays is spending time with loved ones. The holiday song starts once more with Lyra saying she enjoys spending time with loved ones, Antonia says making homemade presents, Freezedance playing the Dreidel game, Teddy showing generosity, Chalkboard & the Christmas tree, Frosty & the treetop star and Mint's visit with Lyra. They all had a great time. Trivia * Lyra makes her first Mint's Room appearance in this episode. She will permanently be put to the cast in Meet Mint's Little Sister. * The word of the day in this episode was "generosity". * This episode indicates that Ryan and Freezedance might celebrate Hanukkah because Ryan's favorite thing about the holidays was a menorah and Freezedance was playing the Dreidel game. Category:Season 1 Episodes (Mint's Room)